Best Friend
by vialesana
Summary: Gaara dan kedua kakaknya tiba di pulau kura-kura untuk melindungi Kyuubi dan Hachibi.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** don't like don't read, no yaoi, ada zetsu putih (?).

**Best Friend**

Tepat pagi hari itu Gaara, sang Godaime Kazekage bersiap-siap untuk pergi berperang menghadapi Akatsuki di pulau kura-kura yang kabarnya pulau tersebut dapat berpindah-pindah lokasi setiap saat. Gaara dikirimkan ke pulau itu sebagai wakil dari kelima Kage negara besar untuk melindungi Kyuubi dan Hachibi di sana. Kedua kakak Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou ikut bersama Gaara sebagai pengawalnya.

Awalnya sang Tsuchikage sendiri yang ingin pergi ke pulau kura-kura. Tapi berhubung pinggang Tsuchikage selalu terasa sakit, maka Gaara mengajukan dirinya sebagai bala bantuan. Selain itu, Gaara bisa tiba lebih cepat dibandingkan Akatsuki hanya menggunakan kekuatan pasir chakranya.

"Gaara, dimana letak pulaunya? Kabut disekitar sini tebal sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya baik-baik." keluh Kankurou. Ketiga saudara dari negara Suna itu pergi ke pulau kura-kura menggunakan pasir Gaara. Mereka terbang cukup tinggi, memastikan letak pulau yang mereka tuju tak meleset.

"Itu dia pulaunya!" seru Temari.

Gaara menoleh ke bawah. Pulau tersebut bergerak sangat lambat. Terlihat jelas kepala kura-kura raksasa yang muncul dari tempurungnya. Godaime Kazekage memerintahkan pasirnya kemudian turun dan mendarat tepat di atas tempurung kura-kura raksasa yang merupakan pulau dimana Kyuubi dan Hachibi berada.

Gaara berdiri tegap. Dia memandang kondisi di sekitar pulau tersebut sesaat, "Belum ada tanda-tanda datangnya Akatsuki di sini. Kita tiba lebih cepat dari mereka." kata Gaara, "Sebaiknya kita cari Naruto."

Mereka bertiga kemudian menyusuri pulau kura-kura dengan hati-hati. Tak lama akhirnya mereka menemukan si pemuda pirang bersama anggota lainnya. Yamato-sensei, Gai-sensei, dan Killer Bee si Hachibi juga ada di sini dengan kedua temannya.

"Ga... gaara?" sepasang mata biru Naruto membelalak ketika sang Kazekage muda itu berjalan mendekatinya, "Kenapa kau... bisa ada di tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"Kami di sini untuk melindungi kalian berdua." jelas Kankurou.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Melindungi 'kalian berdua'? Berdua siapa?" Naruto menatap bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau dan Killer Bee si Hachibi," Temari menghela nafas panjang, "Kabarnya Akatsuki akan datang kemari dan menangkap kalian."

"A... akatsuki?" Yamato mengulang kalimat Temari.

Gaara mengangguk, "Benar. Mereka tahu dimana Kyuubi dan Hachibi berada," Kazekage muda itu berjalan menghampiri pemuda Kyuubi di depannya, "Naruto, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Sebagai Kazekage, aku akan melindungimu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku."

"Ga.. gaara?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu untukku. Ini masalahku, jadi biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Naruto," Gaara memotong, "Bagiku, masalahmu adalah masalahku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu dari bahaya. Didalam tubuhmu masih tersimpan Kyuubi. Dan artinya, Akatsuki akan selalu mengejarmu lalu menangkapmu seperti halnya ketika aku hampir mati ditangan mereka. Kali ini biarkan aku yang bergerak melindungimu, Naruto. Aku... tak akan membiarkan mereka menangkapmu."

Pemuda pirang itu memandang pemuda berambut merah di depannya dalam diam. Dia menunduk dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Pemuda ini sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi-nya, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Oh, yeah!" Killer Bee merangkul Naruto erat-erat sambil ngerap.

Gaara sedikit membelalakkan matanya, "Mengendalikan Kyuubi?"

"Benar, Naruto baru saja belajar mengendalikan Kyuubi dari Killer Bee dan dia berhasil melakukannya. Ini dilakukan agar Naruto bisa mengendalikan emosi dan chakra dari Kyuubi itu sendiri." Yamato mencoba menjelaskan.

"Yeah, mengendalikan Kyuubi. Aku yakin sekarang Akatsuki akan sulit menangkap kami berdua. Oh yeah!" Killer Bee kembali mengerap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk, "Gaara, kumohon biarkan aku sendiri yang menghadapi Akatsuki. Aku tak ingin melibatkanmu ke dalam masalahku."

Gaara menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat, lalu menyipitkan matanya, "Naruto..."

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar ledakan keras dari sisi lain pulau kura-kura. Gaara, Naruto, dan lainnya mengambil posisi bertarung. Tak lama seseorang muncul dibalik semak belukar, memperlihatkan sosok anggota Akatsuki yang pernah menyerang desa Sunagakure. Deidara, dialah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan Suna dan berhasil mengalahkan Gaara saat itu dengan tanah liat peledaknya. Gaara dan Kankurou terkejut. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana cara Deidara mengalahkan mereka. Bagaimana cara Deidara mengeluarkan jurus peledaknya.

Tapi tunggu, kali ini sosok Deidara terlihat berbeda dari sosok saat mereka bertemu. Raut wajahnya tak terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Raut wajahnya justru pucat pasi, atau bisa dibilang seperti mayat. Ya, Deidara sepertinya hanyalah mayat yang dihidupkan kembali. Kabuto, pastilah dia yang telah menghidupkannya kembali.

Tidak cuma itu, yang lebih parah lagi cukup banyak Zetsu putih muncul dari balik pohon dan segala sisi hutan. Mereka memperlihatkan kepalanya satu persatu dan berdiri tegap dihadapan Naruto dan lainnya. Keadaan ini tentu sangat gawat. Apakah pasukan yang ada di situ bisa melindungi Naruto dan Killer Bee. Meskipun kedua Jinchuuriki tersebut sudah dapat mengendalikan chakra monster yang ada dalam diri mereka, bukan berarti mereka akan menang. Jumlah Zetsu putih sangat banyak dan tentu mereka mempunyai kekuatan besar.

Deidara dan Kabuto mulai menyerang mereka secara bertubi-tubi bersama pasukan Zetsu putih. Seluruh anggota mencoba melawan dan melindungi Naruto serta Killer Bee. Pertarungan terjadi begitu sengit di atas pulau kura-kura yang masih melaju lambat. Kabuto terus menekan Naruto agar dia terdesak dan lengah. Gaara, dia sulit melakukan penyerangan pada Kabuto, karena dirinyaberhadapan dengan lawan lainnya.

Kabuto membentuk segel dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan jurusnya. Naruto berusaha menghindari serangannya namun gagal. Kedua kaki dan tangan Naruto dilumpuhkan Kabuto hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang telah teraliri chakra. Naruto tertunduk, dia tak dapat bergerak. Anggota tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Semuanya mati rasa dan begitu kaku.

"Tch!" Naruto mendecih. Dia memperhatikan langkah Kabuto yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Sekarang saatnya kau mati ditangan kami, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan begitu, tujuan kami akan semakin dekat dan dunia akan tunduk pada kami." Kabuto menyeringai lebar. Dia kembali mengeluarkan jurusnya. Kali ini chakra ditangannya terkumpul lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya, "Matilah kau, Narutoooo!" teriaknya. Kabuto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berpikir dia akan mati saat itu juga. Tapi dia salah. Gaara, dia berlari melindungi Naruto sebelum Kabuto berhasil menghabisi pemuda Kyuubi tersebut. Tubuh Kazekage muda itu harus menerima pendarahan begitu parah dibagian dadanya karena tangan kanan Kabuto yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Guh!" Gaara memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, membasahi seluruh dagu dan lehernya, kemudian turun hingga darahnya meresap pada sebagian jubahnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari dadanya.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak. Dia ingin menolong Gaara, tapi tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan.

Tak lama Gai berhasil menghadang Kabuto. Dia menendang tubuhnya dan Gaara berhasil terlepas dari genggaman Kabuto. Naruto, detik berikutnya dia bisa menggerakkan lengannya dan menopang tubuh Gaara yang bersimbah darah.

"Gaara! Gaara, bertahanlah!" Naruto memandang cemas pada Gaara. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pipi Gaara, berusaha memberikan kesadaran padanya. Tubuh Kazekage itu melemah, sudah pasti Gaara kehilangan banyak darah. Luka dibagian dadanya masih memuncratkan banyak darah dan begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"N... na... ruto.." Gaara tergagap. Dia mencoba melawan kesadarannya yang semakin kabur. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Gaara.. kumohon bertahanlah! Sudah kubilang... sudah kubilang kau jangan melindungiku, kan! Kenapa... kenapa kau masih berbuat ini padaku, Gaara! Kenapa!" Naruto menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Kedua pipinya begitu basah karena air mata, dan raut wajahnya berubah merah, "Kalau jadinya begini, untuk apa aku bersusah payah berlatih? ...untuk apa?"

"Naruto..." Gaara memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya kembali dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu... apa alasanku ingin... melindungimu? Kau... begitu banyak merubah hidupku, Naruto. Kau... telah mengajarkanku... betapa berharganya kehidupan. Naruto... kau... adalah orang pertama... yang mau peduli pada kehidupanku. Kau selalu... membantuku. Karena itulah, aku... melakukan ini untukmu, Naruto. Aku ingin melindungimu. Ini sebagai bentuk... rasa terima kasihku padamu. Tapi yang terpenting adalah... bahwa kau... merupakan teman terbaikku. Kau satu-satunya... orang yang paling mengerti tentang diriku dan mampu menyelamatkanku dari 'dunia kesepian'."

"Ga... gaara?"

"Naruto... terima kasih, karena selama ini... kau telah membantuku. Terima... kasih." tak lama seluruh tubuh Gaara tak bergerak sedikit pun. Gaara telah menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya. Detik berikutnya hanya terdengar jeritan sang pemuda Kyuubi ditengah pertarungan.

**The End**

sebelumnya otanjoubi omedetou dulu deh buat Naruto yang mau ultah tanggal 10 oktober :D

sekarang ke ficnya.. pertarungannya singkat banget ya?  
Maklum, tujuannya saya bukan mau fokus dibagian bertarung ^^;  
meskipun singkat, semoga masih terasa sedihnya :P  
semoga Gaara gak beneran mati kaya di fic saya *disabaku*  
soal zetsu putih sengaja dimunculin biar fic makin kerasa rame (?) *ditampol*  
review please? :)

**12.30 AM**  
** 08.10.2010**


End file.
